Accidental Mate
by JessicaG.1234
Summary: In a time of desperation, Naruto does something least expected from Itachi, the person who had him pinned down. Now Itachi has claimed Naruto; but there's a price to pay for it. ItaNaru
1. Chapter 1: The mark

**Accidental Mate**

**Summary: In a time of desperation, Naruto does something that was completely unexpected, as did Itachi. Now Naruto was claimed and doesn't know what to do.**

**Note: I know the summary could be better and I know everything else could be too, but Hell my mind keeps creating ideas that it confuses the Hell out of me sometimes**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and the other characters doesn't belong to me, and they never will .**

* * *

><p>The various screams and whimpers of the Konoha villagers could be heard within a 20 yard distance. Children clung to their mothers for support and comfort while the mothers held on to their children, ones without children clung to their husbands. The Konoha villagers whimpered in fright as Pein held a Kunai closer to Tsunade's neck, almost pressing against the soft flesh. All of the teams had been defeated; some on the verge of dying while Ino, Sakura, and Hinata were using all their remaining energy (which wasn't much) to keep the almost dead teammates alive. Kakashi was fine, but pinned down by Kisame's sword while Naruto wasn't going anywhere for Itachi stood dangerously close and in his way. Naruto kept his cool on the outside, but on the inside he was panicking. He was Konoha's last chance, he was the one to determine Konoha's fate, for his teammates, for Tsunade's.<p>

Naruto gulped audibly as sweat begin to roll down his forehead. He didn't move a muscle for he knew Itachi would catch it and possibly pin him to the wall to keep him from trying anything else, if that happened, Konoha would be doomed. Naruto needed to relax a bit and think of a plan, he had to think like Shikamaru at the moment, no possible failure outcomes had to be present when he thought of this plan. Naruto tried to think, Itachi's Sharingun eyes piercing him as he watched his every move. He could hear Kakashi's whines of complaints as Kisame flipped through his _Icha Icha Paradise_ book. Naruto was so desperate for a plan that even the Kyuubi no Kitsune gave Naruto a mental image of what he could do for a plan.

It was then Kyuubi forced Naruto to remember.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

_ Naruto and Sasuke were fighting bandits left and right. Naruto threw a few to the side while Sasuke twisted his body and kicked a bandit square on the cheek. Sakura was doing fine if it wasn't for the bandit that snuck up behind her and held a Kunai to her throat. She struggled for a moment before she got an idea. She quickly licked her lips and turned her head towards the man, she kissed him on the lips, successfully startling him so much that he accidently dropped his Kunai. She smirked and flung her head backwards, breaking the man's nose. Continuing to fight like nothing happened while Naruto and Sasuke could only stare at her._

_End Flashback:_

* * *

><p>The flashback ended and he quickly got a feeling of displeasure in his stomach, though his face didn't show it.<p>

_"No." _Naruto thought to Kyuubi, getting a growl of frustration.

**"What other option do you have?" **Kyuubi asked Naruto.

_"I'm not very eager to die, thank you." _Naruto told the demon fox.

**"It's worth a try Kit, what if it works?" **Kyuubi replied, getting a whine.

_"And what if it doesn't and he fucking skins me alive because of it! He's _UCHIHA FUCKING ITACHI, _he wouldn't hesitate to skin me and make a human coat! He's already an S-Class criminal, HE WOULDN'T GIVE A SHIT!" _Naruto exclaimed to the fox, obviously ready to lose his cool, Kyuubi sighed.

**"It's either that or risking the lives of your precious people to the hands of the Akatsuki...Make your pick." **Kyuubi said bluntly.

Naruto inwardly groaned in annoyance of having to pick, but Kyuubi had a point, it was his stubborness vs. the lives of his precious people. He had to make a choice unless he had another plan to go around it. Naruto accidently sighed when he couldn't think of a plan around Kyuubi's. Naruto could feel Itachi's eyes pierce through his soul as more sweat began to roll off Naruto's forehead. His heartbeat began to race as his hands shook, how the Hell was he going to execute his plan without getting pinned down? Naruto continued to think of any flaws; and could name hundreds, but he had to take his chance.

When Kyuubi realized that Naruto wasn't going to be able to get close enough without a Katana going through his chest in the process, he decided to do something to help the young man. He could summon his personal assistant, but he wouldn't be much help if he appeared in Naruto's seal along side with him. With his collased claw, he began to form a pattern on the floor; thanking his lucky stars that he remembered it. A diamond in the middle of a spiral glowed golden as Kyuubi began to think of a place nearby and well-hidden from the danger area of Konoha. When the area was well put in his head, he cut his paw/hand with his claw and slammed it down on the glowing pattern.

**"Summoning Jutsu."** Kyuubi said, just loud enough for Naruto to hear.

_"What're you doing?" _Naruto asked Kyuubi.

**"You'll see..." **Kyuubi answered.

Just outside of Konoha, a little white and blue wolf appeared on the glowing pattern. He looked big enough to be only a few months old but was much older than that, navy blue lines covered the tops of his tails, snow white fur standing out. He got a questioning look when he saw that no one was around his summoning area.

**"Akiri..." **Kyuubi's voice sounded through the wolf's head, immediately getting his attention.

**"**_**Kyuubi? Is that you?" **_Akiri asked.

**"Yes, there's not much time; I need you to do something for me."**

_**"Oh sure! Anything for you boss! What do you need?"**_ The slightly energetic wolf exclaimed, getting a chuckle from Kyuubi.

**"I need you to raise your Killer Aura, just enough for everyone in that village to feel it as a form of a distaction."**

_**"Okay! I can do that!" **_Akiri said as his Killer Aura began to dramatically rise.

The sudden Killer Aura startled everyone, even the Akatsuki, as it continued to rise and rise. Some of the Akatsuki members couldn't help turning their heads towards the Killer Aura, even Itachi.

**"NOW!" **Kyuubi exclaimed in Naruto's head, making Naruto jump a little as he sprang into action.

The Kitsune reached forward and grabbed Itachi's face, making him turn to face the blonde.

"Kick my ass later.." Naruto whispered to Itachi quickly before pulling him in for a full-on kiss.

The sudden pair of soft lips on the Raven's made Itachi's eyes widen and his body temporarily freeze. Naruto took that moment to remove his lips and literally throw Itachi a good couple of feet away from him. He quickly made hand signs.

"Kage no Bunshin Jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed, making about twenty Narutos appear.

Itachi immediately did a back-flip before he hit the ground and regained his balance. It took his genius mind only a second to register what had just happened. He felt his pale fingers gingerly touching his lips, the taste of Naruto still lingering on it. He began to dash his way back, looking for the real Naruto.

_'You won't get away that easily, Naruto-kun...'_

One clone managed to trick Kisame, making him hit thin air while the another came up from behind and kicked him square in the back, making him drop Kakashi's book and fly a couple of feet. Kakashi got up and picked up his book, brushing off any dirt that got on it before placing it back into his pouch and joining the Narutos in battle. The real Naruto managed to get Pein away from Tsunade's bleeding body by narrowly landing a punch on his chest. He quickly picked Tsunade up and took her over to Sakura, Ino, and Hinata's healing area. The girls used their last remaining energy to heal the Sannin before passing out from Chakra exhaustion. The healing was enough for Tsunade to be able to heal the rest of the fallen teams and got straight to work.

The Raven soon found the real Naruto and roughly grabbed him. Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he found himself being pressed roughly against the bark of a tree. Naruto found no use in struggling and screwed his eyes shut.

_"It was nice knowing you, Kyuubi." _Naruto thought to Kyuubi.

Itachi grabbed the collar of Naruto's black and orange jacket and unzipped it just enough to see a golden tan neck and collar. Itachi leaned his head down and began to suck on a certain area of the Kitsune's neck, making Naruto confused.

_"What's he doing?" _Naruto asked as he shivered under Itachi's touch.

**"Uhhh...I think I'll tell you later..." **Kyuubi replied.

_"But-" _Naruto tried to protest but was stopped when he felt teeth dig into his skin.

Naruto yelped as pain began to course through the area Itachi was currently biting. Itachi bit down harder until blood began to seep through the wound and into his mouth. He grit his teeth in the wound and made his mark. He pulled away and smirked in satisfaction when he saw that the scar that would form would be deep and noticable. Naruto immediately put a golden hand where Itachi had just bitten and whirled around to face the smirking Uchiha.

"What the fuck did you just do?" Naruto questioned, getting a chuckle.

"You're mine now, Naruto-kun..." was all Itachi said before transported himself to where the rest of the Akatsuki were ready to retreat.

Cheers from the Konoha villagers sounded through the whole area as the Akatsuki quickly retreated. All of the Akatsuki knowing that whoever asks about the kiss or the biting would be in a world of Hell along the way. Naruto rubbed his neck and shoulder and gave a weak smile as the Konoha villagers and Shinobi patted him on the back and cheered for him. He loved the attention he was recieving, but couldn't keep his mind away from the bite mark.

Meanwhile, a little blue and white wolf laid on the plush grass, panting from all the energy he used to make such a high Killer Aura.

**"Thank you, Akiri, you may go now.." **Kyuubi sounded through his head.

_**"Can you poof me back? I can't moooooove..." **_Akiri whined to Kyuubi, earning a chuckle from the demon fox.

**"Sure.." **Kyuubi said, within a second, the little wolf disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_"Now can you tell me what all that was about?" _Naruto asked Kyuubi, the fox knowing what he was talking about.

**"All right, since this includes you I guess you'll have to know. That biting is what animals use to mark their mate. It binds the two together."**

_"What? But I don't want to be Itachi's mate! I just wanted to distract him!" _Naruto exclaimed.

**"I know Kit, but I guess Itachi didn't want you to get away with that kiss without him getting something in return. I think you just got "Mate raped"." **Kyuubi said, sweat-dropping. There was a short pause before Naruto exploded like a ticking timebomb.

_"GREAT FUCKING IDEA MR. KISS-THE-MOST-DANGEROUS-AND-SADISTIC-BASTARD-AS-A-WAY-OF-DISTRACTION!" _Naruto yelled at Kyuubi inwardly, making the fox flinch.

**"It worked, didn't it? You could be a pile of flesh, bones, and organs while he sewed you into a coat!" **Kyuubi protested.

Naruto sighed, knowing there was no way to argue with the demon fox.

_"You're right...Can you at least tell me how this mate crap works?" _

**"Later, right now I have a nap to attend to and you have a Hell of a mess to clean up." **Kyuubi yawned, making Naruto examine the mess his multiple clones made while fighting the Akatsuki.

"Shit..." was all the Naruto said before he got to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Could be better, but it's only getting started ^-^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Natural love

** Accidental Mate**

**Hallelujah, another chapter :D**

**To everyone; Thank you for enjoying my stories, I didn't expect to get this far **

* * *

><p>Dozens of Narutos dashed around the dirty roads of Konoha, picking up any discarded building parts or burnt down trees curtosy of the Akatsuki. Bags were being filled to the very top until no more could fit, afterwards the bags were discarded to a giant bin and taken away by a random Konoha villager. The Narutos weren't the only ones that were working, all the defeated teams and medical ninjas helped the Narutos clean every part of Konoha that was destroyed. The real Naruto rubbed his tan neck, the area of where Itachi marked him was getting a little sore. Naruto checked his mind to see if Kyuubi was awake, but all he heard was loud snoring. It had been five hours since the Akatsuki retreated, so Naruto decided to wake up the demon fox.<p>

_"Kyuubi..."_

More snoring

_"Kyuuuuuubi..."_

Kyuubi mumbled a bit in his sleep before snoring again.

_"KYUUBI!" _

**"WHAT?" **Kyuubi shouted as he abruptly woke up.

_"You've still got some explaining to do, I need to know all this "Mate-Rape" crap and what the Hell it's for!"_

**"Grrrr...Why not later? It's a long story..."**

_"Because I just woke your orange ass up for a reason! I need to know about this, besides, this wound is hurting worse than every other wound I had..."_

Kyuubi yawned once and rubbed his eyes with one of his swaying tails.

**"You won't let me sleep if I don't tell you so fine. Long story so grab a drink and sit down...All right, so for the demons, that bite that Itachi gave you is a sort of "Mating Ritual" that demon lovers do to show that their lover is claimed (and since you have a demon sealed in you, that makes you half-demon. And since Itachi licked up some of your blood while he bit you, this'll involve him too.). Claiming another demon is like marrying them, they're not for grabs anymore. However, this Mating Ritual is only for those demons that are truly in love and are very certain that they want to spend the rest of their lives together for there is no undoing it except for the death of the submissive, or uke as you would put it. A demon forcing another demon into being their mate is a huge crime in the demon world. And of course, the mark causes the punishment for the mate-rapist but unfortunately, it harms the victim as well...If the mate-rapist can't make the victim fall in love with him or her naturally in a week...Well...that's nothing for you to know..."**

_**Meanwhile with Itachi:**_

"...Then both the dominant and the submissive is forced cardiac arrest and killed instantly..." Itachi read from the ancient book he had picked off of the Akatsuki research shelf. He licked his lips in rememberance of the Kitsune's blood. It held a sort of metallic yet intoxicating taste when his teeth sank into the tan flesh. He closed the book carelessly before leaning back against his chair.

"...Shit..."

_**Meanwhile with Naruto:**_

_"Sooo...What you're saying is...Itachi just shoved a wedding ring on my finger and the only way out of this is death..." _Naruto said with a look of dread on his face.

**"Uhh...Well...Yes..." **Kyuubi said, sweat dropping once.

_"Me...claimed...by...I-Itachi..."_

**"Naruto?" **Kyuubi asked, worrying for the Kitsune.

_"O-O-Only...w-way...out is..d-dea-"_

At this point, Naruto fainted.

"NARUTO!" Tsunade yelled as the Kitsune fell backwards from utter shock. The last thing Naruto heard before darkness consumed him.

Naruto's eyelids opened to complete darkness, nothing in sight except the cage Kyuubi was trapped in.

**"Hey? Kit? Are you okay?"** Kyuubi asked from in his cage.

"Where the Hell am I?" Naruto asked as he looked around.

**"You're in your mind...You fainted." **Kyuubi explained to Naruto.

Naruto stood up from where he was lying down. He took a few steps forward to Kyuubi's cage and opened it, allowing himself to go inside. Kyuubi layed on his stomach with his nine tails swaying around him, Naruto walked forward to the demon fox and slumped next to him, leaning against his comfortable orange fur. One of Kyuubi's tails swayed onto Naruto's lap, allowing him to stroke his tail. This was a usual cycle for Kyuubi and Naruto, when Naruto was upset or when he passed out, Naruto would spend an hour or two with Kyuubi before regaining consciousness again.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto asked after moments of silence.

**"Yes?" **Kyuubi asked, giving Naruto his full attention.

"Why the Hell is this wound hurting so damn much?" Naruto asked as he began to rub his wound with the palm of his hand to try to ease some of the pain.

**"Oh, that's normal. The wound is connecting itself to your brain to be able to sense your emotions."**

"Kyuubi?" Naruto asked again, continuing to rub his wound with his palm.

**"Yeah?" **Kyuubi asked again, almost purring at Naruto's soft and delightful petting of his tail.

"What'll happen if I don't fall in love with Itachi?" Naruto looked up at the demon fox while Kyuubi didn't want to look him in the eyes.

**"Uhh, it's best if I don't tell you Naruto..." **Kyuubi said, not meeting the aquatic eyes he knew was staring at him.

"But why? Why can't I know?" Naruto suddenly panicked, what could be so bad that he couldn't know?

**"Naruto, I'm serious...It's best for you not to know, that's all I'll tell you." **Kyuubi said to Naruto sternly, knowing that if he wasn't stern Naruto would continue asking.

Naruto fell silent, but his brain wanted to keep asking questions. Naruto had once ignored Kyuubi's sterness and kept pressing forward, but that resulted in Kyuubi not talking to him for a week. The agonizing silence from the demon was very painful for the blonde to endure, so he promised himself that he would never push the demon fox with questions after he made himself stern. The blonde relaxed himself against Kyuubi's orange fur and continued to pet and stroke the giant orange tail. The two sat in silence, the only sounds emitted were of Kyuubi's unoccupied tails swaying back and forth. The silence becoming more and more uncomfortable by the minute, Naruto needed to break the silence somehow, so he asked a slightly random question.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto said, Kyuubi silently thanking him for breaking the silence.

**"Yes?" **Kyuubi questioned, looking back at the blonde.

"How long will this thing hurt like a bitch?" Naruto asked, rubbing the mark once again.

**"Oh, that'll hurt for a few more hours, maybe a full day." **Kyuubi said, thanking the gods that he didn't ask the same question he had been before.

"Damn, even with your healing ability it'll still hurt?" Naruto asked.

**"Yes, it'll still hurt no matter what I do, don't be a baby." **Kyuubi said, making Naruto huff.

"I'm not a baby!" the blonde exclaimed, stopping himself from rubbing the wound for a moment.

**"Then stop whining like one." **Kyuubi retorted, chuckling a bit.

_**On the outside world:**_

Tsunade crouched near Naruto's body, medical nins and nurses running around the building, treating those injured by the Akatsuki. The hokage gently ran her finger over the bite-mark on Naruto's neck. The wound glowing a dull gold color, the feeling of the wound enough to scald anyone's finger.

_'That's odd...In all my years of being a medical ninja, I have never seen a wound like this before...,' _Tsunade thought as she gently placed a Chakra filled finger on the glowing wound,'_Hmm...There doesn't appear to be anything of concern in this wound...And there's no other signs that it contains poison or anything that could have infected Naruto...Then why did he faint? Why is the wound glowing?' _

Tsunade rubbed her temples, the many questions she had about the wound started to give her a headache. A knock on Naruto's hospital room door was heard soon after Tsunade got her headache to ease, Tsunade turned her attention to the door as it slowly creaked open. Hinata's head peaked through the slightly opened door, seeing Tsunade there and Naruto's still sleeping form.

"H-Hokage-sama...I-Is it a-alright if we come in?" Hinata asked in almost a whisper, Tsunade having to lean her head toward the door as Hinata spoke.

"Come on in." Tsunade said.

"S-She s-says we can come in.." Hinata said to the others behind her. Hinata opened the door a little more and walked into the room, followed by Ino and Sakura. Tsunade was surprised to see that the two girls weren't fighting over something stupid, but her face didn't show it. She smiled at the three girls walking in, both Ino and Sakura were at Naruto's side in an instant while Hinata decided to stay where she remained, her hands near her mouth as her lavendar eyes watched the sleeping blonde.

"Will he be okay?" Ino asked Tsunade, assuming she had already looked him over before they got there.

"He'll be fine...The only thing that puzzles me is that wound right there." Tsunade said as she pointed to the glowing wound on Naruto's neck. Ino and Sakura's eyes widened at the look of it.

"Good God, what happened?" Sakura asked, looking at the wound more closely.

"I'm not very certain, I noticed it when I took him here and it hasn't stopped bugging me since."

Ino grazed her thumb over the wound, only to snap her hand back.

"Ow, That's hot!" Ino exclaimed, putting her injured thumb into her mouth.

"I had that same problem too..." Tsunade said, showing Ino her scalded ring finger,"I should've warned you."

"But Hokage-sama, how could a wound so small be like this?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know...I'm not even sure what caused this wound." Tsunade admitted, her headache gradually coming back.

"I guess we'll have to ask Naruto as soon as he wakes up..." Sakura said, examining the wound more closely.

_**In Naruto's mind:**_

Naruto sneezed once, wiping his nose with his index finger.

**"So it is true.." **Kyuubi said.

"What's true?" Naruto asked as he wiped his nose.

**"That if you sneeze, someone is talking about you."**

"Don't you think it could be a coincidence?" Naruto said, continuing to pet Kyuubi's tail.

**"Nah, because I heard that boob lady, pink haired girl and her rival talk about you, that shy girl is there too but she's awfully quiet." **Kyuubi informed Naruto, the younger instantly getting the people he was talking about.

"Think I should go there and tell them what's going on?" Naruto asked, ready to stand up.

**"Yeah, they'll need to know about this, trust me." **

_**On the outside:**_

Naruto's eyes fluttered open, feeling a smooth finger gently grazing his wound. He raised his hand up to his wound and tried to press his hand on it but a soft hand grasped his wrist, preventing him from doing so.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Tsunade said, only for Naruto to pull his hand away.

"Pfft, why not?" Naruto said, pressing his hand against his wound.

Tsunade, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata all stood there in disbelief, how could Tsunade and Ino get burned but Naruto didn't?

"What the...Naruto, why aren't you getting burned?" Ino asked.

"What do you mean?" Confusion was clear on his face.

"Lady Tsunade and I both touched your wound and we got burned, how come you didn't get burned?" Ino asked.

"Hmm...I don't know really..."

_"Kyuubi? How come they were burned when they touched my mark?"_

**"Oh, the mark didn't recognize them as your 'spouse' so it burned them. Only the dominent and submissive of the mark can touch it, however if someone else wants to touch it, they have to wait for the mark to finish connecting itself with your emotions or else it'll do a "BACK OFF! I'M NOT FINISHED YET!" kind of thing and burn whoever is touching it."**

_"Oh, all right.."_

"Apparently, the wound isn't, how you say, finished with what it's doing, so it's trying to make you back off..." Naruto told the girls.

"N-N-Naruto-kun, t-that still doesn't e-explain why you were n-not burned..." Hinata stuttered from where she stood.

"Oh, let's just say the wound...uhh..._Recognizes_ me as its host, so it didn't burn me.." Naruto said, sweatdropping from the looks he was getting.

"Naruto, how did you _get _that wound anyway? No wound glows and burns other people." Sakura said as she pointed at the wound glowing proudly on Naruto's neck.

"Uhh..."

**"Don't lie Kit, lying only makes things worse."**

_"Ironic getting that from a demon."_

"Well...While the clones were battling, you three were passed out from Chakra exhaustion, and Tsunade healing the others, Itachi sort of found me and gave me this mark. He bit me right there," Naruto pointed to his mark,"and since Kyuubi is sealed inside of me, that kind of makes me half-demon...And well...This mark for demons is like being married...So technically, uhh, Itachi just made me his...uhh...husband with this mark..." Naruto said, wanting to get straight to the point.

Tsunade's, Sakura's, and Ino's eyes all widened at the same time. Neither one of them expecting to hear that from Naruto in a million years.

"This has to be one of your pranks, Naruto..." Sakura said after a moment of silence.

"I wish it was, Sakura..." Naruto said, hanging his head low and keeping his gaze on his clasped hands.

"I'm assuming Itachi doesn't have one?" Tsunade asked from where she crouched, getting a shake of his head from Naruto.

"No, I asked why he did this and all he said was that I was his now.."

"Naruto, is there any way out of this?" Ino asked, looking Naruto dead in the eyes.

"There's one..." Naruto said in a soft voice, almost as soft as Hinata's.

"What is it!" Sakura exclaimed, watching Naruto with eyes wide with hope.

"Death..."

_**With Itachi:**_

The raven paced around in his room for about thirty minutes, he had only a week, _one week,_ to get the blonde to fall in love with him for the two to avoid death. Itachi ran his pale fingers through his hair out of frustration, his genius mind having trouble thinking of a way.

_'How the Hell am I going to make him fall in love with me in only _a week_!' _Itachi exclaimed in his mind. Running his fingers through his hair again as he paced around his room faster than before.

_'There is no way that Naruto-kun will want to see me, and much less of a chance that he'll even let me speak to him...' _

"Hey Ita-" Kisame said as he opened the door, only to see the raven madly pacing around his room.

"Itachi? Itachi, calm down or you'll make a hole in your room." Kisame said as he placed a hand on the raven's shoulder.

Itachi snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned his crimson eyes to his shark friend.

"Itachi-sama, I've worked with you long enough to know that you'd only pace around the room when something is troubling you, now, what's the problem?"

Itachi thought for a moment and decided it'd be best to tell at least one person.

"I will ask you a question, and I will _not _hear laughter, snickering, or giggling...Understood?" Itachi nearly growled, making Kisame flinch.

"I understand, now what is it?" Kisame asked, ready to listen.

"How can I make someone fall in love with me?"

Kisame used all self-control he had to prevent himself from even _snickering _at Itachi's question. He had never thought he'd hear that question from _Itachi_ of all people.

"Um, if you want that question answered, I'd suggest you'd go to Deidara or Konan...Deidara might be your best bet for he got Sasori, of all people, to fall in love with him. Konan is pretty good too for she reads a lot of romance stuff." Kisame said.

Itachi had to think, Konan was a female and she would know a lot about romance, however Deidara actually _had_ quite a few lovers himself, and actually made one of the most a-sexual people fall in love with him.

"Where's Deidara?" Itachi asked Kisame again.

"He's in his room...Be careful for he's making one of his new _creations._" Kisame emphasized, meaning that Deidara was making a new clay bomb.

"All right, I'll pay him a visit." Itachi said, strolling out of his room as soon as Kisame left.

Once Itachi made it to Deidara's room, he silently opened the bomber's door as to not startle him. Deidara's hands slowly and steadily worked on the white clay in front of him, looking between a pile of leaves or perhaps a large insect, Itachi wasn't too sure.

"What can I do for you, Itachi-san?" Deidara asked as he whirled his chair around to face the raven.

"I need to ask you a private question..." Itachi said, entering Deidara's room and closing the door behind him.

"Ask away, un."

"Um, how do I make someone fall in love with me?"

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! <strong>

**Sorry it took so long, and yes I know that it switches a lot between with Itachi and with Naruto, I just needed to show what's going on and how you can understand it. **

**P.S. Tell me if I made a mistake and I will gladly fix it ^-^**


	3. CH 3: The Mark's error? Itachi's plan

** Accidental Mate**

**I reached 12,300 hits by the end of October! AHHHH!**

**Excuse the late update, I was playing Ninja Saga on Facebook...**

**Hehehe, I came up with a story idea but the plot is with the Konoha people being in High school and what-not. Here's the summary of what the story is about.**

**Summary: Itachi is the number one model throughout the entire nation while Naruto is just an everyday guy despite the fact he does parkour. Everything was normal until they cross paths. What is it about him that makes Itachi want him so bad? ItaNaru of course!**

**P.S. DEIDARA'S ADVICE CAME FROM THE TOP OF MY HEAD, I'm not even sure if it'll work so don't try it please. :P**

* * *

><p>Deidara stood there, stunned by Itachi's question. The bomber was not expected that question, from Itachi none-the-less.<p>

"Huh?" Deidara said dumbly, making Itachi sigh.

"I will not repeat myself, Deidara..." Itachi said plainly, shifting from one foot to another uneasily.

"I think I didn't hear you correctly though, un...Did you just ask me how to make someone fall in love with you?" He asked out of astonishment, his visible eye wide as he waited for Itachi's answer.

"Yes I asked that, is that a problem?" Itachi said in a dangerous tone, making Deidara flinch.

"N-No, un! You just caught me off-guard!" Deidara held his hands up defensively before grabbing a chair and pulling it towards them.

"Take a seat on my bed, un. It'll be a bit of an explanation." Deidara said as he sat in the chair. Itachi nodded once and sat down on the bomber's bed, being very cautious about any clay creations scattered on the ground.

"Okay, the first thing you want to do, Itachi-san," Deidara said as he held up one finger, marking off the first of the list,"is you might want to spend some time with the person, un. Get to know them a little better and...well, open up to them, un." Itachi nodded once, taking in the information. Deidara wasn't too sure Itachi would be able to pull off the last part of the information for he never opened up to anyone, but he continued anyway.

Deidara held up his middle finger along with his index finger, marking off the second of the list,"The next thing you might want to do is, while spending time with them, pay attention to their interests and dislikes, un. Knowing this will come in handy later in life when you're with them, un." Itachi once again nodded, glad that he choose to go to Deidara and not to Konan. She might've been squealing and demanding that he tell who it was, and knowing her love of gossip, she'd tell the entire Akatsuki within ten minutes.

"The third thing," Deidara said as he lifted his ring finger up to join his other fingers,"was my personal favorite when I was with Sasori-danna. The third is the flirting, this is the fun part because you get to make them blush like a little school girl." Deidara giggled at the past memories of making Sasori blush madly at his flirting,"When flirting, you got to make it obvious, un, but you can't over-do it or they're gonna think you're desperate or something."

Itachi took in every bit of information he was provided from the blonde bomber, surprised that every piece of information actually made sense. He waited a moment for the next step but Deidara put down his fingers, leaving them on his lap.

"That's it, un." Deidara said with a smile, Itachi raised an eyebrow at that.

"Just those three steps, nothing else?" He asked, getting a nod.

"That's it."

"And you're certain these steps will work?" Itachi asked, failure wasn't an option on making Naruto fall in love with him.

"If you play your cards right, but knowing you, you'll get it right on the first try, un."

Itachi nodded once in appreciation, the smirk on his face growing. He got up from the bed and made his way to the bomber's door. He opened the door, he paused and turned back to Deidara, a genuine smile on his face.

"Thank you Deidara, if this works, you can expect a nice gift from me." Itachi said, leaving the bomber speechless.

The raven closed the door behind him, rethinking Deidara's advice to create a flawless plan that will have the kitsune fall head-over-heels in love with him.

_**With Naruto:**_

"Naruto, please tell me you're kidding..." Sakura said in an almost pleading voice.

"I'm not...Death is the only way out..." Naruto said, blinking away any tears that formed in his eyes, his throat burning with the urge to cry.

"Naruto..." Tsunade only said before taking the Kitsune in for a hug. Naruto couldn't hold back anymore tears and burst out crying on Tsunade's shoulder, wrapping his arms around the older woman. The girls stood back, not knowing whether to join in comforting Naruto or not.

"Why d-does this bullshit have t-to happen to me?" Naruto stuttered, tightening his arms around the sennin as he silently cried on her shoulder.

Tsunade didn't know what to say at the moment, the Kitsune was obviously upset but she wasn't going to lie to him by saying it would be okay.

"I-I-It's not fair! E-Everything bad happens to me!" Naruto bawled louder, the Hokage rubbing her hand up and down the kitsune's back in a reassuring manner.

Suddenly, red Chakra surrounded Naruto, startling Tsunade and making her let go for a moment to see what was going on. The Chakra soon disappeared, leaving behind no sign or trace of it even being there. When Naruto lifted his head, he didn't have the mesmorizing aqua blue eyes, but instead he had crimson red eyes with animalistic slits in them. Two Chakra Kyuubi ears formed at the top of his head, indicating that Kyuubi had taken control of Naruto's body for the moment. The four girls paled as though they had just seen a phantom, all astonished yet frightened that the Kyuubi no Kitsune was there before them.

**"Don't be alarmed, I'm not here to hurt you or destroy Konoha or anything like that." **Kyuubi assured them, Tsunade was the first to speak.

"W-What are you doing here? What happened to Naruto?" She asked, mentally cursing herself for stuttering, the other girls were too shocked to say anything at the moment.

**"Naruto is just in the cage I'm usually trapped in. No, he's not stuck in there forever, I'm just borrowing his body to tell you something that you **_**can not**_** tell Naruto..."**

"And what might that be?" Tsunade asked, the other three girls inching closer in curiosity.

**"Not so fast old woman, these three girls have to go, it's for your ears only."**

"Why can't they hear? They're trustworthy."

**"Because they're unconscious..." **Kyuubi said, concentrating his Chakra on the three girls.

"Are you blind, fox? They're not-" Tsunade's sentence was cut short when the three girls fell unconscious at the same time.

**"You were saying, old woman?" **Kyuubi said with a smug smile, Tsunade only sweat-dropped.

"N-Nothing...What is it you need to tell me?"

**"Yes it involves Naruto, but there's something else about that mark you need to know as well..."**

"What about that mark?" Tsunade asked.

**"I didn't tell Naruto because I didn't want him to freak out, but that mark will cause some major shocks of pain every once in a while, it'll feel like he's having a heart attack, but really the mark is just connecting itself to his heart." **Kyuubi said, placing a hand on his heart at the last sentence.

"So, would you like me to create something for it?" Tsunade asked, watching the fox's every move.

**"I'd much rather perfer that you keep him with you in the Hokage Tower at **_**all**_** times, keep a close eye on him and don't let him out of your sight. Each day the sudden attack gets worse and requires a lot of medical attention. If the attack goes out of hand then the attack could kill the mark's host. Since demons are far more powerful than humans, we just brush it off as though nothing happened, however with a human, well, we've never really seen a human **_**survive **_**this."**

Tsunade's eyes widened at the information of what Naruto will have to go through, her finger tips to her lips.

"But, this information is so important, why haven't you told Naruto about this?" Tsunade asked, folding her arms across her chest.

**"Naruto may seem a little calm and ready to take on anything, but if I told him everything I just told you, he would freak out like Hell, causing more stress and tension to the mark which could mess up the connections and cause some damage to him internally, I couldn't allow that to happen."**

"Is there anymore errors about this mark?" The suspicion in Tsunade's voice was very evident, Kyuubi only sighed.

**"Well, no, not that I know of." **Kyuubi sweat-dropped at that, predicting that Tsunade would panic, he was right.

"What do you mean "that you know of"? Is there something else I have to keep an eye on him for? Any other symptoms? Any-" Tsunade's panicked rush of words was interrupted when Kyuubi let out a ferocious growl.

**"Panicking won't do any good...It'll only make it worse. I need you at your top game, old woman...Naruto's life depends on it..." **That was all Kyuubi said before the red Chakra ears retreated and at the next blink, crimson eyes turned back to a watery blue.

"Ow..." Naruto muttered as he held his head with his hand, trying to ease the sudden thudding.

**"Sorry Kit, that headache should go away very soon." **

Naruto nodded and uttered a 'thanks' to Kyuubi.

"Hey Naruto, how are you feeling?" Tsunade asked Naruto, sweetly smiling at the other blonde.

"Fine...Just a little headache...No need for healing..." Naruto said, smiling as he rubbed his forehead lightly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's not so bad so I can tough it out.."

Tsunade smiled at the Kitsune, the response should've been expected for Naruto usually toughed things out.

"Why are Ino, Sakura, and Hinata unconscious?" Naruto asked, noticing the three girls on the floor.

"Oh! Shit, I forgot." Tsunade said, putting her hands together to form a single handsign.

In exactly a minute, the three girls woke up at the same time.

"Owww..." Ino groaned as she rubbed the side of her head, most likely the side that hit the floor as she crashed down.

"W-What happened?" Hinata stuttered, rubbing the side of her head as well.

"I'll tell you later..." was the only thing Tsunade to them.

_**With Itachi:**_

"HIDAN!"

Itachi growled once again at the loud voice accompanied by maniacle laughter. Itachi had been trying to come up with a flawless plan, but Hidan's and Kakuzu's voices kept interrupting him from doing so. He felt that if this continued, he won't have enough time to complete his plan. The raven gracefully got off his elegant bed and approached his door, almost slamming it open to see what was happening.

"HIDAN! GET BACK HERE!" Kakuzu screamed at the top of his lungs, running after a laughing Hidan.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Hidan yelled back, only making Kakuzu angrier.

"YOU FUCKING VIOLATED _MY_ SIDE OF OUR ROOM WITH YOUR FUCKIN' JASHIN SHIT! GET OVER HERE, YOU'RE FUCKING PAYING FOR IT!"

At that moment, Hidan decided to run into the restroom near Itachi's door, locking himself in.

"SORRY DUDE! i GOTTA SHIT!" Hidan screamed through the door.

"HIDAN!" Kakuzu screamed as he banged on the door.

Itachi closed the door, his eye twitched once out of annoyance. He swiftly turned around and sat down on his bed, relaxing himself to continue thinking of his fool-proof plan. Many hours later, Itachi's eyes slowly slid open, a self-satisfied smirk graced his face. He had done it, he himself couldn't think of anything that could go wrong with his main plan. The raven even thought of plans for each of the most unlikely senarios, such as Sasuke coming back from Orochimaru, or all of Naruto's friends interferring with his plans at once. Everything was fool-proof according to him, but he needed a second opinion. He stood up from where he had been sitting to create his plan, his legs stiff from sitting down for so long. He approached his door and turned the knob, noticing that it had gone quiet.

The sight before Itachi slightly amused him, Kakuzu laid unconscious on the floor (it seems perhaps Hidan was lucky enough to trap Kakuzu in a head-lock and knock him out cold) and his pockets were all out, indicating that Hidan had taken his money. The raven knew Kakuzu would have the biggest of bitch fits when he woke up, completely forgetting about his room and focusing on his stolen money. Itachi stepped over Kakuzu and strolled calmly over to Deidara's and Tobi's room. He heard the sounds of clay squishing, so it was obvious that Deidara was working on something. Itachi lightly knocked on the door, patiently waiting for the bomber to open.

"J-JUST A MINUTE, UN!"

Itachi raised an eyebrow at that, what was the bomber doing in there? Some crashes, finger snaps, and the word 'stay' were heard faintly through the door. Itachi's curiosity gradually rised, what had the bomber created? His question was answered when Deidara opened the door with a nervous smile on his face, his hair was messy and a few objects were scattered on the floor. Itachi, being taller than the bomber, looked over him to see what might be the most dangerous creation Deidara must have created.

There, before him, was a life size creation of Sasori, made entirely of explosive clay.

"O-Oh...um...Let me explain, I made that in memory of Sasori-danna, un." Deidara said, pointing at his creation.

"It's understandable that you made a life-size statue of you lover in his memory, but isn't it a little dangerous to have it made entirely of _explosive_ clay?"

"Well, yes un. But I'm gonna get some glass and what-not because I can't trust Tobi to not touch it..." Deidara said, sighing at the mention of Tobi's name.

"Understandable, Tobi can be a handful." Itachi said, recalling having to baby-sit the childish man.

"Yeah, I don't mean to sound rude but how come you knocked on my door? You don't usually do that unless you have a reason."

"Ah, yes. I need a second opinion on my plan."

"Plan, un?"

"The _plan_..." Itachi emphasized, hoping the bomber would understand.

"Oh! Oh come in and tell me! I wanna hear this." Deidara said, stepping out of the way for Itachi to come inside.

The first thing Itachi noticed was the massive bunch of clay scattered around the floor, his eyes widened slightly.

"Are these explosive?" He asked Deidara, who laughed nervously.

"Watch your step, un!." was all Deidara said as he carefully tip-toed around the minefield of clay.

Itachi stook a few steps forward and closed the door behind him, carefully watching his footing. The raven followed close behind Deidara, gradually making their way to Deidara's bed. The minute they were in jumping distance of Deidara's bed, they waisted no time leaping forward and landing on it in a sitting position, a safe distance away from the clay.

"So, tell me your plan, un!" Deidara said enthusiastically, shifting himself to face the Uchiha fully.

It was then that Itachi began to explain his plan, starting at the very beginning. As Itachi went on, he left out anything Deidara didn't need to know, for instance, the fact that the person that needed to love him was Naruto, he even left out that it was a young man he needed to love him. Unfortunately for him, Deidara was catching on about the lack of names and gender but the blonde was very intrigued with the plan that he was focusing on searching for flaws. When the Uchiha finished, Deidara looked taken aback.

"That's brilliant, un...I-It's absolutely flawless..." Deidara said, his visible eye slightly wide.

"I thought so..." Itachi said, standing up to leave before being pulled back down by the sleeve of his coat.

"Wait a minute, un! I gave you advice and gave you a second opinion on your plan! Now it's time to pay your debt!" Deidara exclaimed, folding his arms.

"By what?" Itachi said, hoping that Deidara wouldn't say what he thought he'd say.

"By-telling-me-who-this-person-is, un!" Deidara said in a sing-song voice, poking Itachi playfully,"Who is it, un?"

Itachi didn't notice he had the slightest blush on his pale cheeks.

"No one you should be concerned about.."

"C'mon! Tell me, un! Please?" Deidara nearly begged the Uchiha, pulling out the famous puppy eye technique.

Itachi didn't know how Sasori was able to put up with Deidara.

"You _will _keep you mouth shut about this, _understood?_" Itachi growled in a dangerous tone, his cheeks blushing a little more pink.

"Yeah, yeah, I understand! Tell me!" Deidara nearly squealed at the moment.

"The Jinchuuriki...Naruto-kun."

* * *

><p><strong>I DID IT AGAIN! CLIFFHANGER!<strong>


End file.
